The present invention relates to a hinge for a swingable body part, such as hatch or a door, of a vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Hinges are used in vehicle construction to swingably arrange body parts at access openings of the vehicle shell structure. When the vehicle, in particular the body part, undergoes deformation as a consequence of an accident, the hinge is exposed to substantial forces which could lead to a breakdown of the hinge and thus to a disengagement of the body part from the vehicle shell structure. Reinforcing the hinge is not an option because of the added weight that accompanies the increase in material use.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved hinge for a swingable body part of a vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings while being simple in structure and inexpensive to produce and reliable in operation.